


Infatuation

by Jathay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathay/pseuds/Jathay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Pike receives a comm from Lady Amanda concerning Spock's attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

There were few things Captain Christopher Pike dreaded more than an unscheduled comm from the parents of his first year cadets. While he understood their concerns, there were only so many times he could handle emotional requests to spy on his students before he was tempted to delete the messages on sight. The worst were the politicians. Delegates, Senators, Ambassadors--Pike didn’t know why they didn’t just send a security detail with their kids and be done with it.

All this meant that when he entered his office to find a message waiting for him from Lady Amanda Grayson, routed from the Vulcan Embassy, he had the fleeting urge to find something to do just about anywhere else. Unfortunately delay only made these situations worse, so he sat himself down in front of the terminal with a sigh. He’d thought that, of all his students, Spock would lead to the least trouble. The kid was a model student and a Vulcan to boot, so there was no way his parents could be concerned about his behavior. After the first semester ended without contact from them or even a mention of his parents from Spock, Pike had thought he’d finally discovered a mentee whose parents he’d liked. Apparently he’d thought too soon.

Pike opened the comm, mentally saying thanks that it was a text communiqué rather than a vid comm. It read:

_“Greetings, Captain Pike. Some things Spock has told me in our discussions have given me pause. I would speak with you at your earliest convenience. A vid comm can be routed through the Vulcan Embassy. Live long and prosper, Lady Amanda of the House of Sarek.”_

By the Great Bird of the Galaxy, he did not want to deal with this.

Pike speculatively eyed his liquor shelf before reminding himself that parents generally frowned on instructors imbibing on the job. He heaved another sigh as he keyed in the address of the Vulcan Embassy with a vid comm request. While the embassy connected him to Lady Amanda, Pike idly wondered if an instructor’s post was worth all this nonsense. He immediately scolded himself. The chance to captain the new flagship and hand-pick his crew from the newest graduates was too tempting to pass up, even if he knew he wouldn't have to deal with parents if he'd just stayed in space. 

The terminal beeped as it connected with its partner on Vulcan. Pike straightened up and struck a serious, concerned face as the screen began showing the live feed from Vulcan.

Pike now found himself facing Lady Amanda, wife of the Vulcan ambassador to Earth and mother of first-year cadet Spock. Pike offered the ta’al and greeted the woman in the Vulcan way. “Live long and prosper, Lady Amanda.”

“Live long and prosper, Captain Pike,” the small, intimidating woman returned his greeting with a perfunctory smile and nod. “My gratitude for your quick response. As I stated in my message, I would speak with you about Spock’s time at the Academy.”

Right to business, then. “I must admit that I’m surprised at your message, ma’am. Spock is an exemplary student: top of all his classes, perfect behavior, no disciplinary infractions, the picture of an ideal Cadet. I have no idea what could have you so concerned. Are there interpersonal issues with the other cadets or professors that he hasn’t told me about?”

“I have no concerns with my son’s academic performance or behavior--” at least he didn’t have to worry about Spock not being up to Vulcan standards-- “I suppose we could couch this as an interpersonal concern.”

Lady Amanda’s polite smile was gone, replaced with an intense, searching gaze that Pike had seen on Spock before, but mistakenly attributed to his Vulcan father.

Pike straightened in his chair, brow wrinkled gravely. “I hadn’t been made aware of any problems Spock was having with others here at the Academy. I hope he knows that he can approach me with any issues he may have. It can’t be easy being the first and only member of his species here.”

“Oh, he knows he can approach you, Captain. This is not a concern of Spock’s but a concern of mine.”

“Ah,” Pike said. It was never good when parents had more concerns than their kids. “And what is your concern, Lady Amanda? I will do whatever I can to address it.”

“Spock speaks very highly of you,” she cut in at the end of Pike’s statement. “He holds you in far higher esteem than any of his previous instructors, Human or Vulcan.”

“...I’m pleased to hear that, ma’am” Pike said cautiously. “I work hard to build a rapport with and earn the trust of my students, particularly those I mentor.”

“Well, you’ve certainly done that,” Lady Amanda continued to scrutinize him. “He mentions you quite frequently, and in such _glowing_ terms.”

The human woman narrowed her eyes as she delivered her last line: “He implies a very familiar relationship with you; one he hasn’t even achieved with his peer group, let alone a superior officer, _Captain_.”

_Oh_. Pike sat even further upright as the implication struck home. He’d had this conversation every year or so since accepting an instructor’s position. Plenty of practice for engaging with concerned parents.

“It sounds like Spock may have a little crush on me,” Pike began. “It happens sometimes with cadets, especially if they were ‘misfits’ at home. I assure you that it’s harmless, and nothing will come of it. Cadets normally get over it as they adjust to life at the Academy.”

“Spock has never had a crush before, even when he was very young,” Lady Amanda’s face softened. “Of course, he’s still young.”

“He’ll move on and bounce back,” Pike reassured her. “Of course, I’m flattered he regards me so highly, and I hope we have a long and happy professional relationship. He’s got an incredibly bright future ahead of him.”

Lady Amanda nodded, “Thank you for addressing my concerns, and for mentoring Spock during his transition to Starfleet and Terran culture. I would be pleased to meet you in the future.”

“The pleasure would be mine, Lady Amanda. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some student meetings to prepare for,” Pike smiled and raised his hand once more in the ta’al. Suddenly struck by the desire to impress this woman, he used what little Vulcan he knew to say goodbye. 

“Deef-tore hey smyusma, Lady Amanda.”

Pike supposed that the grimace that flickered across Lady Amanda’s face wasn’t the worst reaction to his attempt. “I guess that was wrong. Was it my pronunciation or the phrasing? Spock hasn’t said anything about it since I’ve said it to him.”

“Pronunciation. And my son hasn’t yet corrected it? This crush must be serious,” Lady Amanda raised her eyebrows even as Pike shifted awkwardly. “I trust that you’ll guide him on his journey through Starfleet as appropriate, Captain. I eagerly anticipate the day we meet in person.”

Lady Amanda then raised her own ta’al and slowly and carefully said the Vulcan parting words: “Dif-tor heh smusma.”

Pike offered a smile and nod as the video feed terminated and then rose to meet his first student meeting for the day. He made a mental note to encourage Spock to interact more with his peer group, transfer his affections to a more appropriate target.

 

**Epilogue**

 

Pike smiled to himself as he crossed the Academy grounds on a gorgeous summer day. The _Enterprise_ and her young crew had recently returned from their third short term mission, and her command team was busy campaigning to be given the ‘Fleet’s first ever 5-year-mission. While Admiralty had its perks, it was bittersweet to see the young crew he’d taught and hand-picked years ago come so far without him.

Speaking of which, ahead of him Pike could see Jim Kirk and Spock walking across the quad from one of the HQ buildings, seemingly fresh from one such campaign session. Pike sped up to catch them, but then slowed down as he came within earshot of their conversation.

“--I can’t see how they can deny our petition after that presentation, Spock. We fucking _killed_ it in there, especially when you dumped those stats on them. There’s no other ship with our level of preparedness or our performance record, they’d have to be nuts to deny it.”

“While I agree that the _Enterprise_ and her crew are the best choice for this mission, Captain, it would be best to ‘not get our hopes up,’ as humans are fond of saying. It’s necessary that you retain your emotional poise should another crew be given this mission.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, kaydeeth and all that.”

Pike paused as he watched the two continue across the quad. Kirk had just absolutely butchered the phrase, but Spock’s face remained neutral. His attention was wholly focused on his captain, gaze surprisingly soft. Pike decided to let the two continue their walk uninterrupted, smiling to himself. It looked like Spock’s affections had indeed shifted to a more appropriate target. _Quite appropriate_ , if Pike could say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
